convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Illyasviel von Einzbern
Illyasviel von Einzbern, referred to as Illya for short, is a major character from Fate/stay night. She made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Illya hails from the Fate franchise which, like Tsukihime, takes place within the larger Type-Moon universe. A homunculus created with the intent of becoming the "vessel" for the mystical Holy Grail, a magical artifact said to be able to grant one single wish when summoned, Illya is one of the many Masters during the Fifth Holy Grail War with a deep, secret connection to the protagonist, Shirou Emiya. Pre-Convergence From spare monologues and context from Illusion Breaker, it can be inferred that just before the start of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Motoharu Tsuchimikado had approached her and informed her of the situation at hand, prompting her to make preparations for the Murder Game and putting the Holy Grail War on hiatus. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon A prevalent figure within the overarching plot of the event despite more often than not sticking within the afterlife group, Illya first appeared within the prologue, where she had gathered all of the Survivors within the Einzbern Mansion, explaining the severity of their situation. Before long, however, the forces of Fiamma of the Right would track Illya down, forcing her to kick the participants out and have them flee while she, in vain, would attempt to hold off the villain, only to result in a temporary death for her. Over the course of the event, she would appear alongside the afterlife group, appearing alongside Robin Tact and Minato Arisato inside the Matou Residence, before being impeded by Fiamma of the Right, who would use the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon to teleport the three of them into the middle of Academy City, where they would encounter Shiage Hamazura, who enlists their help to find his girlfriend, while avoiding the crazed Shizuri Mugino. After bidding Hamazura farewell after finding his girlfriend and fleeing the city, escaping via jets, they would be shot down and captured by Teitoku Kakine and his forces, the group eventually joined by Frank Castle when he would die yet again. Before long, however, the group would be saved from Kakine's clutches by a man calling himself Kouma Kishima, who would provide them sanctuary for a small while, before they would be on their way again. As a result of Fiamma of the Right using the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon earlier, Illya, seemingly exhibiting side effects of it, such as the ability to teleport one person back to the main group of the event, was able to send Frank back, but in the process, had ended up beaming herself, Robin, and Minato into England, where they would meet Kaori Kanzaki, among others, within a womens' dorm. After a small ambush from Avenger, Illya would manage to beam herself and the two young men back on track, appearing within the outskirts of Misaki Town alongside Kirby, who had recently died. There, the group, guided by Shiki Tohno and Aoko Aozaki, would manage to navigate their way back to the primary group shortly after the defeat of Night of Wallachia. Joined by Frank, Erika Furudo, Ryner Lute, Gilgamesh, Shiki, and the spirit of Satsuki Yumizuka, the group would then make their way back towards Fuyuki City in hopes of retrieving what Illya describes as the Dress of Heaven, an artifact said to be able to destroy the Murder Game. After unceremoniously dropping off Shiki and Yumizuka at a workshop of Touko Aozaki, who demanded that they stay in return for her providing information regarding Kirei Kotomine's mysterious request, the group would manage to reach Einzbern Mansion, where they would encounter Teitoku Kakine, attempting to stop them. After a heated fight though, Kakine would be defeated by Ryner, while Illya retrieved the dress from her mansion. With the power of the dress at hand, Illya would be able to send the group back to the primary group, who by now was in Russia, but stayed behind, stating that she had some business to tend to, that is, dealing with Zouken Matou, a man who had allied himself with Fiamma of the Right. She would not appear again until the resolution of the climactic battle, appearing before Frank, Robin, Erika, and Eve shortly after the defeat of Kotomine, where she would teleport everyone outside of the crumbling ship, the Star of Bethlehem, before destroying the Holy Grail, and subsequently Avenger, thus officially putting an end to the Murder Game, sacrificing her life in the process. Character Relationships * Kiritsugu Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/Zero. Kiritsugu is the father of Illya, and during the events of the Fourth Holy Grail War, they were very close to each other, but after the temporary destruction of the Grail by Kiritsugu's hands after he had realized its corruption, Illya's grandfather Justeaze had forbade Kiritsugu from visiting Illya ever again, leading the girl to believe that her father had abandoned her, especially after learning that Kiritsugu had ended up adopting a young boy named Shirou in the meantime. Gallery Illya0.png|Illya in winter wear during the events of Crimson Moon. Illya2.jpg|Illya within the Dress of Heaven in the climax. Trivia * Despite being chronologically 18 years old, she is described as biologically being around 13, due to her nature as a homunculus with inconsistent aging. For reference, her mother Irisviel had the appearance of a young woman in her twenties, despite living for only approximately nine years. * Though she technically debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, she was mentioned earlier than that within Illusion Breaker. * She shares a small rivalry with Rin Tohsaka, though this is not portrayed within the Convergence Series due to them never meeting in person here. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Type-Moon characters